The same, yet not
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: Naruto has finally ended Akatsuki and brought peace to the world but at a heavy price. Now he find himself in the past in a world similar to his own but with a twist, the ninja world is dominated by kunoichi, what now? Naruto x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a Naruto fanfic that I'm going to write on my free time. I don't know if I'm going to keep it up, that is pretty much going to depend on you people.**

**I don't own Naruto… this is just a story. Have fun. **

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Getting there…**

Once there were nine bijuu roaming the Earth. They were demons with tails that had the power of hundreds of ninja. Because of their great power, ninja clans created powerful sealing jutsu that would bind these demons to humans. These humans were containers, human sacrifices also called Jinchuuriki. They were essentially living weapons chosen from birth to be influential pieces in the world's course of action. Their power could change the world. Sadly, most of them were hated and envied by their comrades, they were isolated and disregarded. So all of them choose to follow the course of the world and continue the cycle of war and peace… all… except one… one that was bound to the most powerful of them, one that was marked and tasked with salvation from the first day of his life, one who's life had been painful but through that pain, managed to overcome his difficulties and try to bring the world together in peace. That one person was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon.

He was now 18 years old and had just finished fighting 2 of the last 3 Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha and Nagato, or at least the last of his bodies. He had greatly improved but their unique powers were too great to overcome. They were both wounded and had Naruto had any reinforcements, he could have killed at least one of them. Yet, he had none, he was eternally marked with the events that occurred in Konoha 2 years prior and could not bring himself to ask or accept their help, so he had become a missing nin. Tsunade wasn't willing to allow any of the ninja to hunt him, not that they would, some where frightened of having anything to do with him, but most understood why he choose to leave his friends behind. Sasuke had returned to Konoha when he heard of the devastation that ripped the once great ninja village asunder.

"You can't fight anymore" the voice of Pein echoed. "You have lost."

"You have been the biggest bother to our plan, who could have guessed that the Konoha's biggest failure would become one of its greatest ninja. I respect you that you have managed to evade capture for so long, but the chase is over." Madara completed his partner and admitted his respect for the blond.

"Well, I knew I couldn't possibly run for the rest of my life, so I have to make a stand when I must."

"Yet it was foolish of you to come here yourself" commented Pein as he made a few handsigns and the Statue of the Bijuu rose from the ground.

"Che, I guess this is it. I couldn't bring the peace that I wanted, just one thing you bastards, can I see the faces of the people that are about to kill me?" asked the blond as he stayed on the ground.

"I guess that we can give you that much for saving us the trouble of searching for you." Madara removed his orange mask and revealed and old man hiding underneath it with scars on the left side of it.

"Since, we are at this point; I guess I can show you my true self." From the shadows of the cave from a passage, a figure could be seen, it had six pillar-like robotic legs on its arms and legs, he looked extremely weakened, black poles sprout out of his back, and black cords connect his restrained arms, Konan was right next to him. "We finally meet face to face Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say… Kyuubi."

"Hehehe, sorry, wrong guy. I just want to know one thing before it's over. Was it worth it? Causing soo much pain to the world, killing soo many people, just so you could make the world fear you and to make your point that pain will cause people to fear and respect you?"

Nagato raised his head and looked at Naruto. "Everyone is a casualty for peace. To create a peace through pain and suffering will make them remember what conflict and war created. The peace that I will create will be created on foundations of sacrifice and fear. They will focus only on fear and will remember their punishment. So to answer your question, yes it was."

"We will wipe out all the ninja of the world and the survivors will fear us and thus we will recreate the world and make a new stronger society." Completed Madara with his fist held tightly to his face to show his point.

"So, that's your answer. I guess it can't be helped…."

Deva Pein started to walk to Naruto. "It's time. As I said 2 years ago, your death will bring peace, so don't think about things like that…"

"Hehehe, maybe you're right, my death will bring peace. Hehehe" he smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Hahh, why are you smiling?" asked Madara raising his eyebrow.

"Oh this?... it's just that..." Naruto opened his eyes and narrowed them starring right at the two. "I never said that I came alone."

"**(BOOOMMM!!!)" **All three Akatsuki were taken back when the explosion caused a rockslide that blocked the path out.

'_Now!!!_'. Naruto raised the sheath of his ripped clothes and revealed a seal, taking some blood he shirred it on the seal and it 8 balls the size of baseballs appeared and one the size of a bowling ball. He took the eight balls and threw them in the cave and the bowling ball at the front of the statue of sealing.

Pein and Madara on the other hand regained from his shock just as Naruto started throwing the balls. The last two baseball balls we meant for them and exploded in their faces in a sickly green smoke.

"Shinrai Tensei" Nagato was pushed at the wall and his ribs were broken from the impact but his goal had been succeeded.

"Whatever you hopped to accomplish with this was futile." Pein commented as he looked at the debris that now covered the way out. "This is nothing. Shinrai Tensei!" He pushed his chakra forward but it moved only slightly. 'What?' "Shinrai Tensei!" Again little happened.

"What's the problem?" asked Madara.

"There's something about this wall. What have you done?" Pein turned to Naruto.

"Hehehe. Looks like you finally understand. These walls are reinforced with chakra from the outside by the best ninja of the hidden villages."

"What? How come we didn't sense them?" asked Madara.

"Hahaha!!!. You idiots, while you have been chasing me, I had been making plans for a long time. I managed to strike and alliance with all the hidden villages."

Every Akatsuki in the cave turned to him. "You see, I told them all about you, how you killed Hanzo, and ero-sennin, and how you captured all the other bijuu and what you intend to do with first they didn't believe me, but when I showed them the devastation you caused and when they heard about the Rinnegan, the deal was made. As for why you still can't use your attack at it's peak, it's the air around us."

"What do you mean?" asked Pein again.

"Those smoke bombs that I threw earlier… they were actually full of an airborne bacteria that just loves to eat chakra. It consumes chakra the very chance it gets and now this whole room is full of it. So you can't use techniques to the fullest without having your chakra drained faster. Right now, they are entering our chakra system and eating what's left of our chakra."

"So that was your plan all along. To get us to focus on you while the others put seals all around the cave to strengthen it so we couldn't escape. Then you threw that bacterium so that it would be useless to use our chakra so that you could bury us alive." Concluded Madara getting angry and pulling a kunai out.

"Not quite, you're forgetting about something." He poited at the bowling ball that was starting to crack and glowing light started to shine from it.

"What's that?" asked Nagato looking at it with his Rinnegan and seeing blinding light shine. "Is that chakra?"

"You idiots actually thought that I would come here not knowing that I was going to die? That is a chakra bomb. It contains a huge mass of the fox chakra mixed with my wind chakra. The only thing that's keeping it from exploding is a layer of chakra that is now being eaten. It will explode in a minute and touching it will only shorten the time."

"You… you'd go that far? To kill yourself just so that you could kill us?" asked Konan shocked herself at the turn of events.

"No… not just you. The bijuu as well, I don't know what will happen when that chakra ball blows and that statue is destroyed. The last great wars have been fought because of power and bijuu were used to start that them. Now if I destroy them, people won't have what to fight for anymore. There will no longer be an unbalance in the world and people will have to protect it with their own power. The alliance I made will insure peace for a long time. Now this is the only thing left… you were right Pein… my death will bring peace." He smiled sadly remembering all his friends and watched as Pein, Konan and Madara tried to do everything they could do to try to get rid of the chakra bomb but nothing seamed to work. The bacteria was spreading around them and when they tried to use jutsu the bacteria would eat the chakra string in their bodies until they were unable to do anything.

'I guess this is it then… the end…' thought the blond hero as he closed his eyes seeing how the chakra was getting brighter and brighter.

'**Huh, not quite kid…'**

"**(BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!)" **the chakra bomb exploded with unequal power and engulfed everything in white. But what happened, Naruto would never forget. He started to see darkness, then a speck of light, it grew and grew until he practically stepped through it. "**(HUHATZZZZZAHHHH)" **He stated seeing colors and lights that passed him as he continued to accelerate forward. He increased his speed faster and faster until he just stopped. "**(Bam!) **Ahhh!**" **He stopped but hit something with the back of his head. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. "…what?" he looked around and saw that he fell out of a bed. "Where… where am I?" he looked around and saw the room. It looked oddly familiar. Then he turned back to the bed and saw that it was big and the room looked really large as well even though it had one room.

"Wheare is this….ahhha! (**bonck!**)**" **The blond ninja tried to stand on his feet and tried to walk to the window but he tripped over them and fell hitting his head on the ground. "Ytttaaiiii!!!(It hurts!!), what the hell happened to my legs?" This time his ears caught sound of his voice "What's wrong with my voice!? It sounds like a kid's voice!!"

He looked around the room and saw a big mirror, he crawled on his arms and legs to it and stood up to look at himself, what he saw didn't even faze him…"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!!!?" well maybe it did. Screaming at the top of his lungs proved that…

'_**Hehehe, kid you don't have a clue about what's in store for you…**_'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now, sorry I didn't cover the fight between Naruto, Madara and Pein, but the story is not about that. **

**The next chapter will hold a very big surprise for Naruto as he finds out about this world. I don't want to spoil the surprise for the next chapter. But this is going to be a funny story. **

**Leave a review…**

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto… this is just a story. Have fun. **

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: There, then and them…**

Naruto had looked in the mirror and was stunned. Before him didn't stand the strong, tall, 18 year old that he knew but a small blond haired boy with spiky blond hair in a ridiculous pajamas. He looked like he did in the past, during the days of his academy years.

"This is just too strange." He tried to sit up, and he did but when he tried to walk, he had a little difficulty. Finally he got his bearings straight and adapted to the new body. "This room, it looks like my old room in my old apartment… but then… is this Konoha?" He rushed to the window and true to his word; this really was Konoha, flowing with life and happiness. Such a sight amazed Naruto seeing as Konoha was being rebuilt in his own time. He looked at everything around him, and then turned to the Hokage Mountain. "Four heads? That must mean that this is the past. But how?" Then he remembered the vision and the light.

"It must be related to that chakra bomb, and Kyuubi." He lifted himself on the bed and got into a lotus position, 'I better try to talk to it and find out what happened.' He tried to meditate, to talk to it, to hear it, but after half an hour he heard nothing. "Hmm, the seal must still be strong now, that's why I can't establish contact."

"Well, I can't stand here all day; I have to see Konoha again with my own eyes." He got down and walked to his dresser and opened it. 'These clothes, somehow they don't feel so appealing anymore' they weren't much to look at, so he just choose a pair of black short pants and a white shirt with a red swirl on the front. He walked in his bathroom and washed his body and at the same time confirmed that it was the body of a small boy. He came out and dressed.

When he got out, the streets were busier then even he remembered. He looked around and some faces were unfamiliar but took no head in it. He just walked and walked and finally stopped. 'It's true… I… I really am home…' Tears started to fall from his eyes and a smile appeared on his lips, this was his home, the home that was nearly destroyed.

"(Growl)" the moment was interrupted by a growl that could only mean he was hungry. "I'm really hungry, I hope I got some money on me." He checked his pockets but nothing, he didn't take any money. "Ahh!, who needs food? This is too important." He started running, and after some difficulty, due to his small size, he got the hang of it fast. But he was so happy that he wasn't paying attention to the people in front. Until "(Booonk!) Awww, sorry." He hit someone knocking them down. He opened his eyes and saw a young woman with tanned skin and a long ponytail, and looked very slim and had C cup breasts, she was dressed as a standard chuunin. But the strangest thing was the scar that stretched over her face above the nose. 'She looks like Iruka-sensei'.

"Don't worry about it… oh it's Naruto. Watch where you're going not all people are so forgiving." She answered placing her hand on he thighs. "What were you running away from?"

"…Me? Ohh, I was just happy and looking around. Sorry about that… hehehe. (Growl)"

Naruto looked rather sheepish as the grawl caught her attention. "You're hungry? Didn't you eat anything?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously "Well, I was in a rush and forgot all of my money home."

"(Sign), geez you are so careless sometime. Come on, I'll treat you to some lunch." She signed exasperated at the boy carelessness but smiled at him none the less and offered him a hand.

Naruto was a little taken back by this. "No really it's alright! I don't really (Growl!)"

"No buts! Now come on." She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it behind her as she started to walk.

Naruto smiled nervously at this, this lady was being very forceful with him and he didn't even know her name.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Uhm… Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Oh, that place, it's kind of unhealthy for a growing boy…"

"Please, I haven't eaten there in a long time and just this once." He practically pleaded, taking advantage of his cuteness

"(sign) fine but no more then three. I remember the last time I bought ramen for you ramen and I had to cut off on my own food."

"Arigato!" he smiled warmly at her.

She looked at him and was captivated by his smile and smiled back at him. "Geez, you're so troublesome."

They reached Ichiraku ramen and the old man and his daughter served them. They weren't as friendly as he remembered; he could only guess that it was because he was now in the past. He ate three bowls and was happy, he had some minor chat with the young woman next to him and both ate their ramen.

"Ahh, thank you one-chan."

"Alright, I have to get going now, I'll see you at the academy on Monday. Don't be late."

"Right. Bye" he answered a little questionably. He didn't have an opportunity to ask her name and it would have been embarrassing so he just waved at her and tanked her for treating him out.

Now that he was full, he had to see the people. He wanted to see them all, all the people that had died all the people that were precious to him. 'Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan, sandaime-jichan…this time it will be different.'

He started running all around the village but his main target was the Hokage office. He looked around and saw something that didn't seam quite right. 'Strange, were there these mant kunoichi in Konoha? and what about all the other guys? Are most of them on missions?' He decided to ask the Hokage about it later, right now he had to do something else.

Naruto finally reached the tower and ran up the stairs and through the hall until he reached a very familiar door, and the blond boy stared with wide eyes at the person standing at the desk. He was dressed in white robs with a hat with the symbol of fire on it. He was an old man with a white goatee for a beard.

An old man had been sitting at his desk reading an orange book, when the room burst open and the old man's book flew in the air barely catching it. He looked at the blond boy standing at his door step. "hello Naruto, how are you doing?"

Naruto's mind continued to stare at him, still shocked. But his mind finally registered everything, and he came with only one conclusion: He was alive. Tears started to run down his eyes. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was alive and still the Hokage. The blond boy couldn't help himself anymore, he ran to the Hokage with the tears of joy and hugged him tightly.

Hiruzen knew Naruto quite well, he learned to always expect the unexpected form the boy but even he was shocked this time. The boy just ran in his arms and hugged him tightly. He had at least a dozen questions to ask but somehow felt that they were all meaningless at this moment, so he returned the hug and let the boy have his shoulder to cry on. Naruto released the hug after 5 minutes and looked at the Hokage with a smile.

"What was that for? Did you do another prank again? Should I expect a headache anytime soon?" The old man asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you again…"

"Again? You see me almost everyday… "

"Yeah but I just realized how good it feels to see you…" He answered and smiled widely with his fox grin.

"… I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me anytime soon are you? " smiled the Hokage but still held suspicion on the boy. 'What is actually happening?'

"Okay ji-san, by the way when is academy going to start?"

"Two months ago… (sign) Naruto, are you that uninterested in the academy to not remember when it started?" Hurizen started to see why Naruto was acting so different but his senses told him that there might still amiss.

"Hahaha(nervous laughter) Sorry, sorry, I'm a little off my game today."

"(Sign)…I'll just have to tell Iruka to give you some extra classes, so you can catch up…"

"Aww, that is going to be so borring." He whined but didn't really mind, seeing Iruka again would be a joy in itself.

"Why the whining Naruto? She is a great teacher. Every student likes her." Asked the Hokage.

"It's just that it's so boring. Stuck all day in academy." He heard the hokage's mention 'she' instead of 'he' but swept it off as just a mistake on the Hokage's part.

"Well, being a ninja means to also know other things. For example, if we didn't learn from history we would make the same mistakes out fathers and grandfathers did, now wouldn't we?"

"Yeah I guess that's true. Fine, I'll do it." The Namikaze caved in, it wouldn't be that much of a trouble to do it. If he guessed right, he had a lot of free time now.

"I'm glad you finally start to take this serious Naruto. Alright, stay after school for 2-3 hours and then you'll be free to go. You'll see these hours are going to help you."

"Alright, got it. By the way ji-san, I have no money on me; can you lend me some money to get some new gear?" The blond asked as he was getting ready to leave, he had a lot to do that day.

"I'll do more then that Naruto." The Hokage took his hand and placed it in his pocket and got out a pack of money. "Here, this is your allowance and a little extra for not making a fuss about our discussion and for coming to see me." The Hokage smiled at the boy who held the money with his hands.

"Wow, thanks ji-san, you're the best!" Naruto gave the old man one more hug and left.

"No problem, Naruto. See you later." The Hokage waved and Naruto stopped just before stepping out.

"Oh yeah, before I leave. Is there some kind of event going in the village or what?"

Sandaime raised a puzzled look at this. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Well, I've went around the village and I've see some shinobi but mostly kunoichi, and some I didn't even recognize but still had the leaf band on them." Naruto answered curiously.

Naruto tried to put it together and came up with the answer. "You mean, you don't know about the Y-virus?"

Naruto thought about it for a little and then shook his head in a no.

"(Heavy sign) You really have been falling behind Naruto. I can give you the facts but Iruka will give you the details."

"Okay, so what is it, and what does it have to do with the kunoichi?" asked Naruto returning to the desk and taking a seat.

"That's exactly what it has to do with the kunoichi. You see Naruto, 50 years ago, a group of kunoichi released a very advanced virus on all its enemies that causes disruption in the Y chromosome. You do know what the Y chromosome is, right Naruto?"

Naruto put a hand on his chin and thought about it for a while. "It sounds very familiar. So what does it do?"

"Well, essentially, the sex of any living creature is based on two types of chromosomes, the X and the Y. Women have 2 X-chromosomes while men have an X and Y chromosome. The virus basically kills the Y chromosome leaving 2 X chromosomes in all the people infected. Do you understand? "

Naruto put everything he just heard in his head and did all the calculations. "You… you don't mean…"

"That's right Naruto. It means that at this very moment kunoichi dominate the ninja world in numbers."

Naruto stood there in the seat with the most shocked and confused face he'd ever made. It was truly unbelievable. 'I don't know what is going on, but the situation has just reached a new level of weirdness.' thought the blond trying to calm down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now; I revealed the new strange world of Naruto where one single event changed everything. Check out next time, when Naruto visits the academy and Iruka explains the entire history of this virus. Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto… this is just a story. Have fun. **

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: To explore is to descover**

Naruto continued to stay glued to his seat with the shock never leaving his face. 'How? How ca it be? How is the past so different?'. Questions crossed his mind over and over but still none could be answered right now.

The Hokage, on the other hand, was getting worried. Naruto was as white as bed sheets. "Naruto… are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost…"

"It…it's nothing. Hehehe" He tried to calm himself but even that was hard at the moment. "I'm just worried that if I'm not careful, I could repeat academy year…"

The Hokage looked suspicious at Naruto. He suspected that something was up, but he decided to just shrug it off 'I don't think that anything bad has happened… his reaction certainly is shock.' "Hm… yes indeed. It would be embarrassing to repeat the academy, but it's not as bad as you think. You're only in first year, so you shouldn't worry for a while."

"Huh!!" This information seamed to have awoken something in Naruto. 'First year? If that is true then right now, in this timeline, I should be 8 years old. I still have a lot of time to prevent the future from happening.' Naruto returned with a smile quickly. "Oh! What a relief. I thought I was in trouble for a while." He smile relieved.

The Sandaime caught Naruto's reaction and for a while looked very suspicious but was relieved when the blond bounced back to his old self. He smiled warmly at Naruto, but then raised a eyebrow and a smirk "well don't let that get to your head, academy is very hard after all, so don't take this laying down, ok?"

"Hai!!" Naruto bounced back up to his seat and gave a salute to the Hokage.

"Okay, now I have work to do. So go outside and play or something and remember Monday is Academy. That is the day after tomorrow." The Hokage returned moving a finger back and forth to show his seriousness.

"Got it. Bye bye ji-san" Naruto left the Hokage office with a smile.

Hiruzen watched as the boy left and returned to the paperwork. 'Why do I have this feeling that things are about to change? It must be my old age catching up to me.'

-------with Naruto------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking down the street in deep thought. 'Okay, let's see I have been transported in the past but it's not the past I know. An event happened a long time ago that could have changed everything. I can't contact the Kyuubi because the seal is holding strong, I can't contact Jiraiya or Kakashi because I shouldn't know them yet. I am in the body of an 8 year old kid, it's the start of the first year of the academy, Akatsuki has not yet started to operate and I have four years to refine my powers before I start the real ninja life. Have I forgotten that most of the ninja in this world are **women**?' Naruto said with a blush thinking about how everyone he knew could be girls.

"AAAggghhh!! What the heck am I doing thinking such things!!?" Naruto scream in the street.

Everyone else turned to him with shocked expressions.

Naruto just looked at them and scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe. Sorry, I was just thinking about this problem I really had. Gomenosay!!!" He screamed as he ran a few blocks leaving a confused crowd looking his way.

Naruto caught his breath. 'Okay, the first thing I have to do is buy some ninja gear. I like orange and all but I need some real gear to train.'

For the next couple of hours he explored Konoha for a weapons shop. He found plenty but when he entered they either told him that they couldn't sell them to children or that they were closed, which was an obvious lie. 'Oh yeah... I should have seen this coming… the people right now still have a grudge on me… this is going to be harder then I thought.'

Finally he found a weapons store that let him buy some weapons. He was lucky that the person at the reception was a young woman. "Hello there, and welcome to the Takata weapons store."

"Hello, nee-san. I would like to buy some weapons, please."

The woman looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Are you sure you have the money? You know weapons are expensive…"

"Don't worry, I have that part covered."

"Well if you say so, go on." She said gesturing for the supplies.

For next two hours Naruto looked at the weapons and clothing and tried to size up what he really needed. He bought lots of kunai, shuuriken, a ninja pouch, explosive tags, ninja wire, ninja sandals, half a dozen t-shirts and 3 pairs of baggy ninja pants. "I think this is all for now."

The receptionist began to check in his gear when someone interrupted her. "Oi, oka-san, need some help."

Naruto turned his head at the voice and his eyes caught site of a brown haired girl with brown eyes, dressed in dark green ninja pants and a white shirt, she looked like he was his age.

"Sure, Tenten. Help me with the bags, this young man is buying quite a large cache here."

"Hai… ohayo, my name is Tenten, please to meet you!" she expressed with a smile.

"…o-ohayo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He returned nervously 'this is Tenten!? This is the weapon mistress of Konoha!? U don't know if whether to laugh or hug her. She looks so cute as a kid.'

"Are you in the academy?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm in my first year."

"Great! I'm in my second year; maybe we'll see each other!"

"Yeah maybe we will." The blond was a little nervous around her.

Finally the gear was set and Naruto was ready to leave. "Arigato. I'll see you around."

"Bye, have a safe journey and come again." The woman returned.

----------**The next day, in a training field**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was dressed in a blue shirt and had short ninja pants. He brought his gear with him in a ninja pouch.

"Okay time to see how dull my body has become." He started doing normal exercises starting with runs to push ups, and swats, followed by some acrobatic maneuvers to release his muscles and flexibility.

"My body is not that bad, it will only take some time to get it in shape."

He started doing more complex maneuvers and taijutsu moves.

What he didn't know was that someone was following him from the forest in the trees.

After an hour of training he finished his body exercises and got out three targets and put them on three trees close to each other.

'Better start with the kunai' Naruto started throwing kunai at the target. At first it was a real disaster because the kunai would either miss the target completely or the kunai would hit the ground before it even reached the three. 'Dammit, I'm not familiarized with this body yet so I can't hit the target very well.'

After a succession of trials and errors, he finally caught the size of his power and knew how to throw the kunai. 'That's it! I finally have it.' Hit after hit the kunai got accurate and with a very small margin of error.

'That's it for kunai. It's time to get to the shuriken.' He pulled out a lot of shuriken and started throwing them one at the time. This time, however, he succeeded faster. One shuriken he could through and hit the target but when it came to three at once, it became much harder.

It was already past noon and he was still having problems. Finally the frustration almost broke him. "Damn it! What am I doing wrong?!!"

Naruto signed in defeat when a pleasant female voice caught his attention. "You need to hold the shuriken in your hand in such a way that they are in a horizontal position, then when you throw them, your full hand needs to be open…" Naruto turned to the voice that was coming from the targets.

Behind the trees a teenage girl stepped out and pulled the shuriken out of the three as she approached the blond. She had black hair and black eyes, she had two bangs of hair on either side of her face and her hair hanged freely to her mid back. She had small C-cup breasts and was taller then Naruto by two and a half feet.

Naruto was shocked by her sudden appearance. 'I didn't even sense her. My skills really have gotten rusty.' "Where did you come from and what do you mean!?"

"I train here, when I heard movements here and came to check it out. I've been watching you and I only wanted to give you some pointers." The girl returned with a kind smile.

"Oh yeah? If you're so smart, then you do it…" the blond challenged, annoyed that someone would just come out of the blue and give him the solution. 'What makes you so high and mighty?'

"Huh, don't mind if I do. HIIAAA!!" she threw the shuriken in her fingers at the target and all had stricken the dead center. "How was that?"

"Wow! That was great! Hey, hey show me how to do that!!" Naruto asked enthusiastically and pulled out his shuriken and placed them between his fingers.

"Ahaha!" She laughed at his funny change of tone. "Okay. The best way to hold them is like this…" She got behind him and bent down to his head and handled the shuriken in his hand.

Naruto, for his part, was nervous. This girl was pretty and she was helping him out. 'And her breasts are so close to my head...' He got red instantly. 'No, no, bad Naruto, bad Naruto. BAKA! What the hell are you thinking at a time like this!!?'

"Huh… what's wrong? You got very red all of a sudden."

"Oh it's nothing; it's just that it's really hot today." The blond tried to sink his nervousness and his blush.

The girl placed her right hand on his head and her left hand on hers. "Huh, you are a little hot. Maybe we should stop."

"NO, no. I mean, I'm alright. Please continue."

"…yosh. Now how I was saying, you hold them like this…" she showed his the proper order to hold the shuriken "… and then, when you throw them, you let go and separate your fingers as much as you can but horizontally. Got it?" She asked raising herself up.

"Hai." He pulled his right arm to his left shoulder and threw them as he was told. The shuriken cut the air and two hit the target but not the center while the other only cut the bark of the tree. "It worked. Not as well as you but a lot better then my last try."

"Well, with a little practice, you'll have it down. Then…" she said as she bent down and got another three shuriken between her fingers. "… you can improve it. HIahh!" she threw the shuriken and they hit all three targets.

"Wow, you're great, nee-chan. Maybe you could teach me to do that sometimes… miss…uh… I don't even know your name." he returned curiously.

"Oh, I am Itana Uchiha, nice to meet you." She smiled kindly and pushed her hand forward to shake hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too." He returned with a wide smile. 'Hum… Itana Uchiha… why does that sound familiar?'

"ONEee-san!" Their conversation was cut short when a girl Naruto's age that had the same black eyes, the same black hair but shorter, dressed in short white pants, with a dark blue shirt came running at Itana. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm right here, talking to someone." Returned Itana looking at the little girl.

"You said, you'd teach me how to throw shuriken properly today. You always put me on hold." The little girl punted at her older sister, which to Naruto was funny.

"You know that I'm busy most of the time. Now come here, I want to introduce you to someone." She said making a sign for her to come closer.

The little girl did and Naruto got a better look at her. She was very cute and was as tall as him. Itana decided to make the introduction. "Naruto Uzumaki, this is my little sister, Sasuki. Sasuki, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Sasuki said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." The blond returned.

"Oh yeah! Dad said he wanted to talk to you, onee-chan." Sasuki returned to her older sister.

"Oh, really? We'll I'm almost done with my training. So we'll stay a little more and the leave back."

Sasuki signed exasperated. "Onee-chaan! You said you'd show me how to do the shuriken throw today."

Itana looked sadly at Sasuki then at Naruto and an idea popped into her head. "Oh, I got it. Why don't you ask Naruto. I saw him today training and I gave him some pointers. He'll show you want I saw him."

Sasuki looked sadly at her sister but then decided to cut her looses. "Fine."

Itana saw her sad eyes. "Cheer up, Naruto is almost your age. It's much more fun to train with someone your age."

Sasuki smiled at her sister and nodded.

Itana turned and left for a part of the woods and left Sasuki with Naruto.

The blond looked at her nervously, while Sasuki looked at him with wondering face, it made him question whether she really was paying attention. "Okay, let's see how you hold your shuriken." The girl pulled out her own shuriken and showed him.

"Okay, now throw it."

So she did and it hit the lower to the target hitting the bark.

"Well?" she asked.

"You were holding it too firmly, and when you let go, you have to let it glide in the direction that you want." He put his hand on hers and showed her how to do it.

"That's it?" she questioned.

"That's it. The shuriken and the air will do the rest." He finished with a smile.

Sasuke tried it and it did hit the target but not the center. She hummed sadly.

"It takes a little practice." He said seeing her performance.

"You do it." She ordered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure." He took out a shuriken and threw it at the target, hitting it dead center.

"Wow, you're great!"

"It's nothing really." The boy smiled nervously.

"OKAY! I'll do my best. Huaahh!" She threw the shuriken with a lot of force but missed the target.

"Sasuki! It's time to…ohh" Itana chose her time to appear and dodged the shurken that hit the tree behind her just missing her head. "… you… seam… to have gotten better."

"Onee-chan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sasuki started to bow apologies at her sister.

"It's alright. You did a lot better then me when I tried my first shuriken." Itana returned trying to calm her sister.

"Eh? What happened nee-chan?" Sasuki asked now, more interested.

"I… I threw it… and it bounced off… hitting the academy window and breaking a few things…"

Naruto and Sasuki started laughing until it was finally over.

"Okay, okay, it's time to leave. Bye Naruto." Itana said.

"Yeah, bye Naruto, see you at the academy!" Sasuki waved her hand leaving.

"Bye bye."

Naruto stayed and tried to practice some basic ninjutsu like the substitution and the henge but it didn't get them right. 'I guess I need to learn how to control chakra all over again.'

He left, calling it a day and heading home.

---------**Naruto's apartment**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting home, he took a shower and ate his dinner and went to bed.

His thoughts were on his day. 'Those girls were really nice. Itana and Sasuki.'

"Wait! Did she say Uchiha? I thought they were all dead."

"Slap" He palmed his face. "Of course not, idiot. It didn't happen it, it won't happen for another year or so. So those girls…" he face turned shock.

---------**Flashback**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That's right Naruto. It means that at this very moment kunoichi dominate the ninja world in numbers." _He remembered Sarutobi saying those words.

---------**End Flashback**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It suddenly started to come together, all the clues were right there, he just didn't see them. "It..It couldn't be… Itana is actually Itachi and Sasuki is actually Sasuke…" He started getting a shiver up his spine.

"And the main course is tomorrow… Tomorrow I get to see everyone else." He passed out in his pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, leave a review on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto… this is just a story. Have fun. **

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Academy days**

**---------Monday---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It started as any normal day in the ninja world. Everything was normal for all except for a certain boy. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had just woken up from his bed.

"… oh man! I can't believe it is morning. I barely slept a wink last night." Truthfully, he was very nervous about today. 'Today, I'll meet everyone again… things will be like the good old days… I hope…'

As he got up from his bed, he went to the bathroom and washed himself and turned back to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt and dressed. 'I don't really need my ninja gear because first year students don't really need them. But I guess, I'll take my ninja pouch with some kunai and shuriken.' He placed his pouch on and sandals and left for the academy.

'I wonder how everyone will look… Sasuki looked really cute yesterday… NO… NO!... BAD NARUTO!!! BAD, once you get thoughts like that in your head, it's the first step to becoming the number 1 pervert!'

As he reached the academy, he noticed that a lot of kids were with their parents who were kissing them for good luck. The blond ninja got a very sad look on his face, wondering about how it felt to be embraced by parents and loved ones.

Some of the parents turned to leave and saw Naruto. Their kind and gentle expressions turned to scorn and irritation seeing him and passed him by, some of them even cutting his path.

'Oh yeah… how could I forget, most of the village still hates my guts right now…' thought the blond making his way through them, avoiding their looks and challenges.

As he walked to the entrance, he saw a young woman petting a young girl on the head. The woman had long dark purple hair that went to her lower back and was pregnant. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed that she wore Hyuuga clothes. 'Is she a Hyuuga? ' The blond boy then turned the young girl and noticed that she also had dark purple hair and was cut short and she looked very nervous. She was dressed in a black shirt and a white jacket with long black pants'… that must be Hinata. Then… is that her mother?' He grinned at them and then ran towards them. "Hey Hinata! Good Morning."

The girl turned shaken up by the voice to the blond kid that was running to them. She didn't know him that well, but she remembered his name. "…o-oh h-hello… umm… Naruto."

Naruto came up to her and looked at the other person. She looked very kind and loving. When she saw Naruto she looked at him very curiously.

Hinato saw Naruto's questioning face and decided to answer his unasked question. "This is my mother Hiyori Hyuuga."

The woman looked kindly at Naruto and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." And bowed her head as she could.

"Nice to meet you to." He grinned at her and returned the bow. He then turned to Hinata "we have to hurry or Iruka sensei will keep us after class."

Hinata looked down and then turned back to Naruto."… Alright. Bye ka-san."

Naruto turned back to her mother "bye, nee-chan, it was nice meating you!!!" He turned and left quickly to the entrance.

Hiyori watched as they went inside and waved to them. "Bye, and do your best!"

The young Uzumaki ran to the entrance and slid the door open with Hinata following him. "Sorry we're late!" He looked at the woman that was standing at the desk, he thought he was in trouble for sure.

Iruka arrived minutes earlier and was just about to start role call when the young knucklehead known as Naruto Uzumaki burst in through the door. She was going to scold him but decided to drop it for now. Having had a discussion with the Third, she was a little worried about the boy. What he seamed to forget was known news; to forget something like that could be bad signs. "Don't worry, Naruto, you're just on time, we were just about to start role call… Take a seat anywhere."

Naruto surveyed the whole classroom, the girls still looked the same but the guys were in short number.

Naruto just picked a seat in the middle and waited for the role call. He didn't recognize everyone so he had to wait and hear their names.

Iruka started with some students, Naruto ignored most of them and waited for any familiar ones.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Hai!" Answered a girl. Naruto turned to her and indeed it was his former or future teammate and she looked the same as always. Only that she looked rather shy and nervous. '_This is the girl, that is going to surpass Tsunade ba-chan in strength and the one who will strike fear in the hearts of all the Elemental Nations?..._' he asked himself _ "I guess it's true what they say, life is full of surprises."_

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hai!" responded the voice of a girl. This voice was very husky yet feminine and demanding.

Naruto looked around and found the owner; it was a girl wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt with a pair of short tight pants that went up to the knees. She had very messy brown hair that was very spiky. He face pretty and had two tattoos on each cheek in the form of two triangles, they looked like fangs. Naruto remembered the Kiba he knew and was trying hard not to laugh.

"Aburame Shino!"

"Hai!" responded the same male voice. Apparently he had not suffered the effects of the virus.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hai!" responded the Hyuuga heiress.

"Iamanaka Ino!"

"Hai!" responded the same Ino that wore a yellow shirt and bleu short pants.

"Uchiha Sasuki!"

"Hai!" responded the girl Naruto met recently.

"Akamichi Choja!"

"Hai" responded a girl. She had slightly spiky hair that went only past her neck and was wearing short pants and a long-sleeved sweater. She was a little overweight but cute all the same.

"Nara Shika!"

"…" no response.

"Nara Shika!?!!" this time with more force.

A single hand was seen raising up. "… hai." Answered the girl. She was normal size for a kid of 8 sounding bored and looked up slightly. She had long hair that went just over her shoulders and was let loose. Her face was pretty but she looked bored and drowsy.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hai!!" confirmed Naruto raising up. '_Hm. This is certainly different, I remember how they all were but now, to look at them and compare them. It feels like their worlds apart from the people I knew… but… I learned the hard way to not trust a book by its cover…_'

The rest of the day Naruto heard the lessons or at least tried to. It was basic stuff and he didn't really need to fill his time with that.

Finally at the end of the day, the class started to leave while Iruka continued to work on her lessons for the following days.

"Hey Iruka!" Iruka turned around and saw he long time friend Mizuki looking at her from the hall. He was still a guy. "Hey, do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sorry, I still have work to do, and a special assignment from the Hokage." Responded the woman.

"Oh. I see, I'll be going then…. oh hey Naruto!"

"Hi" responded Naruto going past Mizuki dismissing him. '_I have having to put up with this bastard again, but if I do anything right now, with the whole village still under suspicion that I am the fox, it could end very badly for me…_'

"Hello Naruto, Sandaime told me that you've been having some trouble with the lessons."

"That's right, Iruka-sensei, I don't seam to get the lessons right… so could you please help me after classes for a while…" asked Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped. Naruto will always be Naruto… so what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Y-virus…" asked Naruto with determined eyes.

"The Y-virus? Well that's pretty common knowledge… but give your circumstances, I can understand why you don't know about it."

"That's right. Why are there so many kunichis? I mean even now in the class, I could only 5 guys with me, out of 30 students…"

"Well Naruto. It all started during the time of the Nidaime Hokage. Back then the ninja world was in chaos and wars were frequent between villages and clans… one such war was againt the Village hidden in the shadows. It was a relatively small village but their medicines and science were unmatched back then. Some villages feared them so much that many ganged up on them. Most of their ninja forces were men and the women stood behind in the village to create new chemical weapons. Are you following me?"

"… hai." Responded Naruto after a pause to take it all in.

"Hmm…" the teacher raised a eyebrow at this and her eyes widened slightly.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"Nothing is just that… maybe you have grown up a little. The old Naruto would have left or fell asleep by now… it's just funny to see you take so much interest in this…"

"Well… I guess you have to get serious sometimes otherwise it'll be too late tomorrow." Responded Naruto slightly embarrassed by the comment.

"That's right. Now as I was saying. The wars continued for years until one day we took the village, however we discovered plans that said something about the Y-virus. But most of the research was destroyed. However, to our shock, we salvaged enough of the research to determine what the Y-virus is… We found out that a week or so prior to the final assault, they had already sent five kunoichis with a ample amount of the substance deep in the Elemental countries and released the virus. We were too late and the people who created it were either long gone or dead. Not that we would have done anything back then anyway…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused at the last statement.

"Like I was saying back then it was war, and people didn't pay attention to the fact that the scale of girls born started to overwhelm the boys. Also the virus itself is very tricky; it has activation periods so we couldn't pinpoint it. It was a confusing time… that is until we started to notice it later, then wars started to slow to a stop… and the rest is history…"

"So, how does it work? And why are there still men, now?"

"The virus works by causing a mutation on the embryo before the child is born. It causes a slight shift in the Y chromosome that just pushes it away leaving two X's. It is also airborne so you could say that the mother is actually the one infected by it but the one effected is the child."

"… I see. But why?"

"We suspect that the ones who made the virus were women who had enough of the war and blamed men for it. They could have had enough of it and left this for us to dwindle away and for out children to feel the loss and loneliness that they felt when their children and husbands didn't return." Responded Iruka with a sad smile looking at the boy, all the while feeling sad for the women.

"That's sad…" responde the blond boy thinking about his own pain that he felt in his world.

"As for the men, well occasionally there is a special period when the virus needs to strike, if it misses it then there is still a good chance that the child could be boy. That just happens rarely, however if the person has a great amount of chakra its possible that the man could grow to have children that could grow an immunity to the virus, but that is only a theory made by Tsunade before she left the village."

"Okay, but then why are there so many kunoichi? the village still seam to have a decent amount of men…"

"Well…" Iruka felt nervous. "Families of ninja travel to do missions so there is a higher chance of them getting infected, that's one reason…"

"One reason?" asked Naruto interested.

"Let's just leave it at that… you'll learn about the other later…" finished Iruka smiling.

"Oh, okay…" finished Naruto.

"Don't worry, it will be alright… let's go get some ramen." asked Iruka.

Naruto's mood changed immediately. "Hai! Let's eat till we get sick!"

"Ahaha! That's better, but you're going to buy half your lot…" finished Iruka getting up.

"EH??"

**  
------------That afternoon--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was in the training grounds doing some exercise to improve his stamina and put more muscle on. All the while he was thinking about everything that he was told. '_So that's what happened, I guess in my timeline, they must have destroyed the village faster and prevented the virus' creation.'_

Naruto continued to do his exercises until he turned to some trees and saw something strange. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at one of the breaches.

"(KLING!)" It was deflected and fell to the ground.

"Nice trick, but the wind is blowing and those leafs are not moving…" responded the blond looking directly at the branches.

"… you saw through that. You have good senses for a academy student. Kai!" said a voice revealing itself to be Itana.

"It's no big deal. So what are you doing here?" responded the blond a little nervous.

"Training, like you…" she said walking in front of him.

"Oh, that's good, want to spar with me? I could use a partner…" asked the blond.

"… I guess… since I'm on my break…" Responded the brunet taking a stance.

Naruto took his own stance and the two dashed at each other doing kicks and punches and avoiding them.

Itana was impressed tat the boy could hold his own, his moves were rather unpredictable and he moved great.

After an hour of punches and kicks, both were taking a break. Naruto didn't look tired but Itana was having less stamina.

"You're pretty good. Genin level already. " said Itana looking at the clouds.

"Thanks, I don't think I'm that strong though. So I have to keep trying to get better." Naruto responded with determined eyes.

Itana turned to him, a little surprised at his choice of words. "Tell me Naruto, why do you want to be a ninja?" she asked.

"…" Naruto turned to her and was a little taken back by the question. "Well, since I was little I didn't have a family and not many friends, but I do have now, and they live in this world. People can die for no reason in this world sometimes. That is just going to continue until someone makes a stand… I want to be that someone… I want to grow up and protect my special people and break that stupid world and change it..."

Itana looked at Naruto in utter shock. His words were not those of an academy student. She was expecting him to say something goofy like 'it's fun' or 'everyone does that'. But his words were those of someone who saw the horrors of the world, like how she saw it.

He turned to her and grinned like a fox. "And I want to be Hokage, that way, everyone will recognize me!"

Itana couldn't help but smile kindly at him, she was a little shocked by his responses but chose to not get too much into them.

"But… as a ninja… we have to make hard choices… how are you going to fulfill your dream if you are faced with such a choice?" she asked knowing what was happening in her clan.

"Then, if I can't escape that choice, then I'll just find a better way. I'll find a way to choose a better path." Responded the blond.

"(Sign) I thought that you were manlier a while ago but I guess you're still a child…" responded Itana looking down.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't turn back and I won't take back my words!! I am going to protect everyone!!" responded the blond getting up in an instant and raising his fist high.

Itana was shocked again. 'He is unpredictable… I wish that there were more people like him.'

"Naruto come here…" asked Itana making a motion with her had for him to come closer.

"…what?" the blond buy came to her.

As he came to her, Itana moved herself in a sitting position on her knees. As Naruto came in front of her, she put her hands behind his head and placed her lips on his forehead.

Naruto was completely shocked and couldn't move.

She finally pulled back and let go. "For good luck!" she smiled at him. "and never give up on your dreams."

Naruto was pink on the cheeks but he returned to his normal in a second and grinned. "You got it!"

The both laughed until. "Itana!" a voice was heard.

"Itana! There you are…"

"Shisui. What are you doing here?"

A man came forward that had black hair and looked like an Uchiha. "Fugaku-dono sent me to call you. He wanted to speak to us…" he looked at the blond boy.

"Oh! This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is one of Sasuke's academy friends." Introduced Itana. "Naruto, this is Shisui Uchiha, he's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meat you!" offered Naruto his hand.

"Same here. Sorry but we have to get going." returned the man.

"oh… okay…bye." Naruto waved.

"Bye Naruto…" said Itana leaving with Shizui.

As they were getting farther and farther, Shisui decided to ask. "Isn't that the kid that holds the Kyuubi?" asked Shisui.

"Yes."

"Why are you even talking to him?" asked again.

"I just wanted to talk to him… to study him." She finished.

"Oh… I see."

While they were gone, Naruto took a moment to contemplate everything that happened so far. "That was strange. The real Itachi never acted like this, maybe it's because the massacre hasn't happened yet, or because he's a girl now."

Naruto got on his feet. "Okay, that's enough physical work; it's time to start my chakra control exercises." He lifted a leaf of the ground and placed it on his head, all the while sitting in a lotus position. "While I'm at it, I can practice standing still."

While he was doing this, he did not notice a pair of eyes that were following him in the bushes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm going to move in time skips in the next chapter because it's too troublesome to continue to write like this…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto… this is just a story. Have fun. **

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: New Life – Dream**

It had been three months since Naruto arrived in this new world, since then he had rediscovered a lot about Konoha that he had forgotten in his life, he was a mixture of happy, peaceful but at the same time sad and sorrow because even though this was like his home, it wasn't, there was always that part of him that continued to drown that little piece of hope. This was not his home…

Uzumaki had been training; he tried to recover the abilities and skills he had lost. Why?... because even though this was not his home, he could still feel a certain degree of familiarity with this place, with these people. Konoha was part of him and he is part of Konoha. This was all the reason he needed, these were the people that accepted him and this is the place his heart belonged to. What happened to his home was unchangeable, if so then at least this world won't have to go through the same fate.

'There is only this truth, this place is Konoha. This world is very similar to my world. Right now, I am the only one that knows what will happen, or at least, I have an idea about what will happen. This is something that I can not allow. If I do nothing, then I am no different then Orochimaru or Madara. I am Hokage, I am Konoha, I choose to change destiny…' This is the conclusion upon which he had reached.

However this proved trickier then he thought. That was because he was technically still a 7 year old and starting to show his type of skills or his knowledge to the open public is a death wish. For one Orochimaru and Madara, even though people knew their names, if he were to spill the wrong information, people will think that he is a spy or perhaps the demon is influencing him. 'Something like that will complicate things beyond repair.'

There was also the problem that he had to be careful. Sandaime was spending as much time as he could with Naruto and watching over him, so he had to be very discrete with his training.

To this he decided that he had to adopt a personality mask, to hide himself and his real thoughts from the people. To this extent, he was acting like the same Naruto in his past, obnoxious and sometimes annoying, even some pranks but occasionally he gathered information about how he could improve his skills.

The boy's circle of friends was still pretty small, he guessed that it was so because of the influence of the parents or because he was not placing himself in the spotlight. It was painful but he knew that this was the cost he had to pay.

In his training, the ninja managed to recover almost half of his skills, but at the same time, the more deadly ones were presently beyond his reach. It was the fragility of his body that was holding him back. So he concentrated on reestablishing his connection with Kyuubi, but progress was slow.

Occasionally, he would spend some time with Iruka asking questions about certain information or sometimes, at training, he would meet Itana and she would give hints or some help. It was pretty troublesome for him, but she could only give so much, she was restricted from giving direct information about clan jutsu or her skills to outsiders. Sasuki on the other hand, proved quite a mystery for him, she sometimes spared with him and they trained together but there was always something odd about the girl. She seamed more concentrated on training when they were alone in the woods then she was in class. He decided to dismiss her behavior as more of a desire for privacy.

One night, Naruto returned mentally exhausted from a day of training, this was because he tried to enter his subconscious again but failed.

"Damn… this is too hard to do this early in my life. I should have known that attempting such a thing is useless at this point." He took off his clothes and went for the shower. He received the relaxing water with open arms.

Getting out he examined his body in the mirror, his body was still young so his muscles were still small. Although he did notice that he was as taller. Not by much but more then he remembered.

"… doesn't matter, I always wanted to be tall when I was younger." He went for the bed and let sleep take him in seconds.

------------- Dream ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself in an empty field. It was green and the sun was shining, the wind was blowing and trees were around him.

He felt at peace looking around. Birds and animal sounds were heard around him. White clouds were flowing in the air and the cool air was a breeze of peace.

He started walking around and heard the sounds of a river nearby.

Following the trail through the trees that soon became a forest, he found the river and it was very clean. Bending until he was on he knees he looked in the river and looking back at him wasn't the face of an 8 year old, it was his face, his old face. He was slightly surprised. He looked at his hand and saw that they were still small, he touched his face and didn't feel anything more then soft skin, like that of a child.

His reflection mimicked his every action but his older image still remained. It was strange, just like looking in a strange mirror.

Suddenly he felt a slight rise in temperature; it was enough to make him sweat. Unable to take the heat any longer, he took off his clothes and walked in the water until the water was to his stomach. When he reached the middle of the stream of water he bent his knees until even his head was in the water completely.

After a few moments he lifted himself up and noticed that the water was no longer at stomach but at above his knees and below his midsection. It was really strange. Looking at his reflection, he still looked older but this time he touched his face and felt rugged and hard skin. His gaze fell to his hands and noticed that they were bigger. This explained why the water level suddenly dropped. His body was restored to its original state before arriving in this world.

But the heat didn't change and it was now starting to hurt him. Looking around he noticed that higher up the stream there was a huge lake connected to it with some tall trees that provided shade.

He soon followed it up in the water discarding his clothes, forgetting about them completely.

As he approached the lake, he noticed that it was bigger then he thought and the water level was getting deep. Now he found himself swimming in the water now.

He relaxed and revered in the touch of cool water. But his ears caught the sound of splashes.

Looking around he noticed that that close to the shore was a patch of red. "What's that?" Rubbing his eyes and getting closer, he noticed a body, and the red patch he saw was now long red hair that went close to that person's butt. The person had his back turned to Naruto, who was slowly approaching.

The person bent down and up again a couple of times almost sizing the water, this gave the blond ninja a good view of the person's backside and ass making him realize that this person was a woman.

He approached slowly without a sound in the water and continued to stare at her.

"H-hey…" he greeted weakly feeling embarrassed.

The person didn't seam to hear him as she bent down in the water again to her neck.

"E-excuse me…" he called again, this time with a little more force.

The person finally seamed to take notice of him and turned around still in the water. When she did, Naruto was met with a very beautiful face with big red eyes, a cute face.

She turned around and stared at him innocently, blinking a few times.

He continued to stare at her and started to feel red on his face.

The girl looked at him with her red lips slightly opened in awe. She slowly lifted herself up giving him a full view of her body.

She was beautiful, her large round breasts were perfect, her body was fit and it had an hourglass like shape. Her womanhood was still obscured by the water. Naruto used all his willpower not to faint but still felt a drop of blood come down his nose, which he quickly washed away.

She slowly walked in the water, closer to him until she was at arm's length. She never stopped staring at him, his blush didn't even flinch her.

The blond ninja didn't even blink. He noticed that she was closing in on him and felt nervous with each step.

Getting his gears together, he found to voice to break the silence that was looming in the air. "Um… hi."

Her expression didn't move at all.

Seeing that he didn't get an answer he tried again. "…s-sorry … I heard noises coming from here…I-I didn't mean to stare…"he said turning his head away.

… nothing.

"… um…what's your name?" he tried again.

Nothing again. Strangely, he didn't feel discouraged.

"… do you understand me? " he tried.

Still nothing…

"Watashi (_translation: "I am"_)… Uzumaki Naruto…" he pointed at himself.

"…pbert…" she mumbeled.

"Eh? You can speak? Can you repeat that? " responded the ninja,

"…prbrt…" she mumbled again.

"Lauder please…" he said getting a little closer and bending his ear closer.

"ummmm!!! (growl)……. PERVERT!!!!" she screamed making his ears ring and splashing water on his eyes.

Naruto's mind blanked out. The attack on his ears and eyes stunned him. After the ringing in his ears stopped and rubbing the water out of his eyes. He looked around and noticed that she was gone. There was no one around.

"Where did she go?" Looking around and swimming, he found nothing.

He looked at the skies and saw the clouds that were flowing in all directions. "How strange…"

His thoughts were cut short when a pair of hands appeared behind him and grabbed his head in a hug. He felt something very soft in his neck region and after few moments of shock, his mind processed the information and realized that it was her breasts. The feeling was incredibly soft and his blush returned immediately.

"… You stared at me…" he heard a soft voice.

"What?"

"You stared at me… that means that you like this body…" she continued.

"Um… yeah… it's just that… you seam familiar…." he tried to reason with her.

"… do you… do you want t-this body?"

"…N-nani?! (_translation: "what?"_)"

"… you want… to do things with this body…" she spoke innocently, yet seductively, in his ear…

Naruto could barely hold himself any longer. His body wanted to turn around but he held on.

"…you want to do things… things that you like… with this body." She spoke as her hands started rubbing his chest. Her fingers were long and her hands soft.

Naruto for some strange reason found himself nodding. "… h-hai…"

"… do you know what I like to do?" she asked close to his ear, so close that he could feel her breath.

"… what?..." he asked weakly.

"I…I like to bite the heads off live chicken…" she spoke seductively.

"…yeah…" he responded. When his brain made the connections, about the last part, his body went on hold. "wait… What?!" he asked turning around.

"Ahhaahhahaaa" she responded by laughing in his face. "Oh… you should have seen… hahahaha... you should have seen your face… I totally doused you…" she answered between laughs.

Naruto just stared at her with a lost look; he didn't understand, but his prankster self told him that he just got outfoxed. "Who… who are you?"

She finally stopped and took a breath of air. "Me? I am the person who knows you for who you are…" she answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay… how about this?" she said putting her hands to her ears making them long like a rabbit's ears.

If anything, Naruto looked more confused then before.

"Nothing eh? Well, your thought process _is_ below average so I can't blame you…" she returned with a disappointed smirk.

"Hey… I don't have to take this! I'm tired of these games, just say it already!" he returned annoyed.

"I'll give you one more hint. Ahem 'Stupid fox! I am going to be Hokage!!'" she answered changing her voice to Naruto's younger voice.

"M-masaka…(_Translation: "It can't be…"_) KYUUBI?!!" he screamed in shock and anger.

She answered with a fox grin and a nod…

"You stupid fox!!! You call me a pervert?! Do you know how long I've tried to contact you?!! And then you just puff out of nowhere like you fucking own the place!!!" he screamed in anger.

"Aww. You missed me, _Naruto-kun_?" she asked seductively getting closer and showing some cleavage.

"Uhm… just cut the crap…" he said turning away. "Why can't I contact you?" he asked getting serious.

Kyuubi got serious as well and answered. "The seal is currently strong and it's preventing contact at the moment."

"Then how come we are talking right now?" he asked.

"That's because I can only communicate with you when you subconscious takes over, in your dreams. I tried this before but it it's harder then you think…" she answered.

"Okay… so we have a little time… what is happening to me?" he asked.

"When you fought Madara Uchiha and that Nagato guy, you released a chakra bomb in the cave with the other tailed beasts as well as other variables… the mixture created was completely unstable. If it hadn't been for my chakra you would be dead like the others."

"Okay, thanks, but why are we here and why is everything so different? We aren't even in our own past but somewhere else…" he answered.

"Bijuu chakra is very unstable and has many secrets that humans don't understand, it can be made to do many things, when all the beasts are together, even miracles. So I tried to anchor us to a place so we can survive…" she answered.

"Okay… but what happened to the us here? Where are we?" he asked.

"We seemingly fused bodies with them. We now reside in their bodies but our consciousness have fused together." She answered.

"AHH! That explains why I remember so clearly certain memories!!!" he concluded.

"That's right. It's like all your knowledge and personality has been added to his and now you both work/think together…" she answered.

"But what about our bodies?"

"I suspect that some changes will occur, for example, your body might grow slightly faster and fit probably trying to reach a balance between the two, but that's it."

"Phew… that's a relief." He exhaled gladly.

"You plan to change things… don't you?" she asked already knowing his intentions.

"Yes… I do."

"Be careful what you do. Time is like this stream and you are a wall, if you change its direction, a new one will be made. If you make a decision, that decision could start a chain reaction that could influence a lot of events… " she warned seriously to him.

"I got it… oh… one more thing… I had no idea that you were… you know… female."

"Oho… when you reach my level you find that gender means nothing to you, I can become male and female… " a smirk appeared on her face. "… if you are _that_ kind of person, I could always change…"

Naruto turned white at that image "… stupid bitch… don't start saying stupid things…"

"hahahaha, you're face is so funny, I like the way your face turns with every reaction…" she laughed like a fox.

"I still can't shake that feeling of familiarity… maybe it's one of her tricks…" he said more to himself but loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, that. The credit for this body does not belong to me alone…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

'This is gonna be good…' she thought to herself. "Well, in order for me to get in your dream, I had to find a focal point and cast myself in your dream. I searched for it in your subconscious and found what you really liked and concentrated on that... so what you are seeing is the image you made in your subconscious yet given life by me…" she finished while swinging back and forth giving him full view looking at his reaction.

Naruto had a mixture of confusion, shock, surprise, and embarrassment. His eyes were as big as tennis balls, and his mouth was open.

She really enjoyed his embarrassment. "Plus, it was funny as hell…"

"You… you looked into my mind?!!" he asked with anger, shock and annoyance.

"Don't worry there was not that much to look into…" she returned playfully.

"you…YOU PERVERTED BITCH!!! Don't think that just because you live in me you can do as you please!!!" he returned angry.

"Ahaha. Don't worry _Naruto-kun,_ I can't look in your memories only in your subconscious, and there isn't much there…" she returned reassuringly.

Naruto felt himself relieve, although he didn't know if he could really trust her.

"… but I did see what you want to do with this body… maybe we could reach where you wanted to go…" she reverted back to her vixen personality approaching him.

Naruto for some reason couldn't move, he was frozen solid by something.

As she approached him and was ready to kiss him, she placed he finger on his lips. "Just kidding! Hahaha…"

Naruto was awestruck for the umpteenth time. She was completely unpredictable.

"Looks like your time here is over…" she said placing her middle and index finger on his forehead. "bye bye…" she waved with her other hand and used the two fingers to push him back.

Naruto now felt like he was falling in thin air…

---------Real World- 7:00 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(Ring)(Ring)(Ring)" The clock was ringing like mad.

"(AHHBOOOM!!!) AAaahhhh!!" Naruto fell out from his bed dew to the last part of his dream and was now with his head on the ground and his feet in bed.

He lifted himself up and his right hand was massaging his bump while he cursed like Tayuya on a bad hair day…

----------In the Dream world--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dream World was quickly collapsing dew to Naruto waking up and Kyuubi was now walking to the shore. She picked up a robe and wrapped it around herself then turned to the lake.

'Hm… looks like things are going to get interesting… don't you think so?' she asked.

She smiled having received the answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think…**


	6. Author's note

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I got back to this story.

I've been busy and I hit a writer's block, so it just got locked away.

Also since the series changed and my first chapter had such a different route, I just lost the motivation to continue.

Now I got some inspiration to continue, but I decided to rewrite some things. I'm sure you're still going to like it since I'll keep the general idea. In a way it's the same, yet not.

Finals are over, so you can expect an update on Ninja of Justice as well, I'm already working on the new chapter…


End file.
